A Vida é uma Novela 2: Páginas de Vidas Loucas
by FireKai
Summary: Sequela de a Vida é uma Novela 1 Leónio, pai do Chiquinho, não quis saber do filho durante cinco anos. Agora voltou e está disposto a ficar com o filho, mas o avô do Chiquinho, a Mione, o André e a Aki não vão facilitar as coisas.
1. O Aparecimento do pai do Chiquinho

**Olá a todos! Bom, aqui está a segunda história de A Vida é uma Novela, que em termos gerais, vai ter várias coisas da novela Páginas da Vida, mas sem o sindroma de down. Nesta história, o pequeno Chiquinho, que vive com os avós vai viver uma reviravolta quando o seu pai verdadeiro, que não quis assumir o filho, volta e agora está disposto a ficar com o seu filho. Conseguirá? **

**  
Esta história passa-se dois anos depois da primeira história e três personagens voltam: a Aki, a Mione e o André Marquêz. Se já não se lembram ou se não leram a história anterior, podem relê-la, pois já está postada aqui no site. **

**  
Vamos começar por conhecer as personagens principais. Esta história, como a história anterior, vai ter várias personagens baseadas em personagens de novelas e séries e outras personagens originais.**

**A Vida é uma Novela 2: Páginas de Vidas Loucas**

**1. Chiquinho France Botelho Flores** (inspirado na personagem "Francisco Botelho Flores" de Páginas da Vida) - 5 anos, pequeno, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

O pequeno Chiquinho sempre viveu com os avós, desde que a mãe morreu. O pai do Chiquinho, Leónio, não quis assumir o filho e agora, cinco anos depois, o pequeno Chiquinho estará entre ficar com os avós ou com o pai.

**2. Leónio Pedro Maia de Almeida** (inspirado na personagem "Léo Maia de Almeida" de Páginas da Vida) - 23 anos, alto, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

Quando tinha dezoito anos, engravidou a mãe do Chiquinho, mas fugiu para não assumir o filho. Agora, cinco anos depois, volta para reclamar a guarda do filho, que vive com os avós maternos.

**3. Alexy Adolfo Botelho Flores** (inspirado na personagem "Alex Botelho Flores" de Páginas da Vida) - 55 anos, alto, cabelo cinzento, olhos cinzentos.

Alexy é o avô do Chiquinho e adora o neto. Vai fazer de tudo para que o Leónio não fique com a guarda do Chiquinho, porque não quis saber do menino quando a filha de Alexy, Nandina, estava grávida.

**4. Martha Maria Botelho Flores** (inspirada na personagem "Marta Botelho Flores" de Páginas da Vida) - 42 anos, alta, cabelo ruivo e longo, olhos castanhos.

A Martha é a avó do Chiquinho. Ao contrário do Alexy, ela nunca gostou do neto, pois acha que é um fardo. Com o aparecimento de Leónio, ela vê a aí a oportunidade de se livrar do Chiquinho… e sair a lucrar com isso.

**5. Mione Sofia Martinho de Melro** (Personagem da Mione11) – 23 anos, alta, cabelo castanho comprido, olhos azuis.

A Mione é a filha do falecido Faustino Fernando Martinho de Melro. Na primeira história, ela esteve para casar com o Fogão, mas veio a descobrir-se que ele era um assassino e só queria o dinheiro dela. Agora, dois anos depois, continua muito amiga do André Marquêz.

**6. André Albertino Marquêz** (inspirado na personagem "André Marquês" de Morangos com Açúcar) - 20 anos, alto, cabelo loiro acastanho, olhos verdes.

O André era muito mulherengo na primeira história, mas depois conheceu a Mione e apaixonou-se por ela. Agora, dois anos depois, continua apaixonado por ela e quer que sejam namorados.

**7. Daphne Deolinda Ishida** (Personagem da Daphne Ishida) - 18 anos, alta, cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis.

A Daphne é a noiva do Leónio. Ela não fica nada satisfeita ao saber que o noivo tem um filho, mas como gosta do Leónio, aceita as coisas. Vai ajudar o Leónio a ficar com o Chiquinho, mas na realidade, pensa que, quando conseguirem ficar com o Chiquinho, o vai pôr num colégio interno.

**8. Brigite Vai de Kampos** (inspirada na personagem "Bree Van de Kamp" de Donas de Casa Desesperadas) - 42 anos, alta, cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes.

A Brigite é a irmã da Martha e é muito diferente dela. A Brigite é rica, sofisticada e vai estar ao lado do Alexy e contra a irmã, pois acha que o Chiquinho deve ficar com os avós e não com o pai que não quis saber dele.

**9. Gonzo Guilherme Pimentel** (inspirado na personagem "Gonçalo Pimentel" de Morangos com Açúcar) - 18 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho, olhos azuis.

O Gonzo é muito mulherengo e atira-se a todas as mulheres que vê. Ele é um grande amigo do Leónio, mas mesmo assim, atira-se à noiva do melhor amigo.

**10. Aki Marisa Peixeira** (Personagem da Aki Hiwatari) – 19 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, olhos verdes.

Desde a primeira história, a Aki abriu uma cadeia de peixarias e agora vive disso, apesar de ainda ter algum dinheiro. Recuperou totalmente desde que foi internada. Vai apaixonar-se por um dos rapazes, mas será que relação vai dar certo?

**Capítulo 1: O Aparecimento do pai do Chiquinho**

Um avião acabava de aterrar na cidade de Rio de Lisboa. De lá saíram várias pessoas, mas para nós, só interessam três delas.

O Leónio pôs o braço por cima dos ombros da sua noiva, Daphne. Por seu lado, o amigo do Leónio, Gonzo, olhava à sua volta.

**Gonzo:** Este lugar está cheio de raparigas bonitas. **– disse ele, sorridente.**

**Leónio:** A mim, isso não me interessa. Temos uma coisa mais importante para fazer.

**Daphne:** Sim, já sabemos que tens de encontrar o teu filho. – **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Leónio:** Não fiques assim, querida. Há cinco anos, quando a Nandina ficou grávida, acabei por me acobardar e não assumi o filho… acabei até por mudar de país… mas agora estou rico, por isso quero assumi-lo.

**Daphne:** Se é mesmo o que tu queres… **­- disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Gonzo:** Mais valia tu deixares o miúdo onde ele está. Já passaram cinco anos. Ele vive com… com quem é que ele vive?

**Leónio:** Com os avós maternos. Mas agora eu quero ficar com ele.

**Daphne:** Tu tens direitos. – **disse ela, concordando.**

**Gonzo:** E onde é que moram os avós do miúdo?

**Leónio:** Não sei bem. Sei que é nesta cidade, sei os nomes deles e sei o nome da rua, mas não sei onde fica. Vou informar-me.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento onde morava com os avós, o Chiquinho andava a brincar. O Alexy olhava para o neto, com carinho.

**Alexy:** Chiquinho, tem cuidado para não te magoares.

**Chiquinho:** Eu não me magoo. Estou a divertir-me!

Pouco depois, a Martha entrou na sala.

**Martha:** Mas que desarrumação é esta? – **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Alexy:** O Chiquinho está a brincar.

**Martha:** Ora, ele que vá brincar para a rua! – **gritou ela, furiosa.** – Vá, toca a tirar todos os brinquedos daqui!

Não muito longe dali, o André Marquêz tinha planeado ir passear com a Mione e pedi-la em namoro. Quando chegou à residência da Mione, a mansão Martinho de Melro, ficou um pouco aborrecido. A Aki estava lá.

**Mione:** Olá André. A Aki veio visitar-nos.

**Aki:** Olá. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

O André continuava a não gostar muito da Aki, pois dois anos antes a Aki tinha sido responsável pelo incêndio que tinha deflagrado na casa do André e a tinha destruído completamente.

**André:** Mione, eu vim ver se querias ir dar uma volta comigo.

**Mione:** Claro. Aki, devias vir também.

A Aki ficou a olhar para a Mione e o André e depois abanou a cabeça.

**Aki:** Eu tenho coisas para fazer. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - De qualquer maneira, eu já estava de saída.

Ela dirigiu-se à porta.

**Mione:** Tens a certeza que não queres ir connosco?

**Aki:** Tenho. Boa sorte, André.

Dito isto, ela foi-se embora. A Mione lançou um olhar interrogativo ao André.

**Mione:** O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

**André:** Não faço ideia. - **disse ele, mas ficou muito corado.**

Pouco depois, a Mione e o André foram sair.

**Mione:** Sabes, gostava de ir até ao Parque Verde. É um lugar muito bonito.

**André:** Então vamos até lá.

Enquanto caminhavam, o André ia pensando na maneira perfeita de pedir a Mione em namoro. No mesmo momento, o Alexy e o Chiquinho estavam a sair de casa, para ir ao parque, porque a Martha estava farta de gritar com eles.

Quando chegaram ao parque, o André e a Mione decidiram ir até ao lago, para ver os patos. O André preparou-se para fazer o pedido.

**André:** Mione, preciso de te dizer uma coisa importante.

**Mione:** Diz.

Mas nesse momento, uma bola foi contra a Mione e o Chiquinho veio a correr.

**Chiquinho:** Desculpa.

**Mione:** Não faz mal. - **disse ela, entregando a bola ao Chiquinho.**

**Chiquinho:** Vocês querem brincar comigo?

**Mione:** Oh, que querido. Anda lá André, vamos brincar com ele.

**André:** B-bem… se é isso que queres.

O André e a Mione foram brincar com o Chiquinho. O Alexy apareceu logo a seguir e ficou a vê-los brincar. A Mione acabou por se cansar e foi sentar-se num banco de jardim, onde o Alexy também estava sentado.

**Alexy:** Então, o meu neto Chiquinho cansou-a, não foi?

**Mione:** Oh, só um pouco. Ele é um querido. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E parece muito feliz. Deve ter uns óptimos pais.

A cara do Alexy ensombrou-se um pouco.

**Alexy:** A mãe do Chiquinho, a minha filha, morreu quando o deu à luz. O pai do Chiquinho não quis saber dele. Nunca o conheci pessoalmente, apenas vi uma foto dele.

**Mione:** Quer dizer que ele abandonou a sua filha quando ela estava grávida?

**Alexy:** Sim.

**Mione:** Não compreendo. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Como é que ele pôde fazer isso? Não quis saber do filho...

O Alexy e a Mione ficaram a ver o André e o Chiquinho a brincar.

Alex**y:** O seu namorado de certeza que vai ser um bom pai.

A Mione corou imenso.

**Mione:** Ele não é meu namorado.

**Alexy:** Peço desculpa. Pareceu-me que sim.

Enquanto isso, o Leónio, a Daphne e o Gonzo tinham conseguido obter informações sobre os avós do Chiquinho e onde ficava o apartamento deles.

**Leónio:** Já sabemos onde fica o apartamento. Agora só temos de ir até lá.

**Daphne:** Mas já? Podemos esperar por amanhã. - **disse ela.** - Já são quase seis da tarde. Acho melhor irmos ver o teu filho amanhã de manhã e assim podíamos ir jantar fora hoje.

**Gonzo:** Eu concordo.

**Leónio:** Desculpem, mas eu quero ir ter com o meu filho o mais rápido possível. O jantar pode esperar.

**Daphne:** Que chato. Podias muito bem esperar por amanhã. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços. **

**Gonzo:** Pois. Eu hoje queria era ir divertir-me. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Leónio:** Vocês é que sabem. Eu vou ver o meu filho. Se vocês não querem ir, vão jantar fora e distraiam-se. **- disse ele.**

**Gonzo:** Eu vou fazer isso.

**Daphne:** Desculpa Leónio, mas eu fico com o Gonzo.

**Leónio:** Então, fiquem bem. - **disse ele, afastando-se zangado.**

**Gonzo:** Hum, agora vamos estar sozinhos... - **disse ele, com um tom sugestivo.**

**Daphne:** Está calado, Gonzo. Eu não quero nada contigo! - **disse ela, afastando-se.** - Eu gosto é do Leónio e não de alguém que só quer... bom, tu sabes.

Ela afastou-se, deixando o Gonzo sozinho.

**Gonzo:** Não quero saber. Arranjo outra companhia facilmente.

Longe dali, o André acabava de deixar a Mione na Mansão Martinho de Melro.

**André (pensando):** Bolas, ainda não foi hoje que a pedi em namoro... mas não vou desistir!

Pouco depois, a Aki apareceu na mansão.

**Mione:** Olá Aki.

**Aki:** Olá. Vinha pedir-te uma coisa.

**Mione:** Diz.

**Aki:** É que o apartamento onde estou vai sofrer algumas obras e tenho de sair de lá por uns tempos. Eu gostava de saber se podia vir para aqui.

**Mione:** Ora, claro que sim. Afinal, uma parte da mansão também é tua.

A Aki tinha herdado uma parte da mansão da sua mãe, Rosa, que tinha herdado essa parte do pai da Mione, Faustino Martinho de Melro. Só que, depois de ter sido internada e ter recuperado, a Aki tinha arranjado um apartamento só para si e já não vivia na mansão.

**Aki:** Será que a Celestina não se vai aborrecer?

A Celestina, ex-empregada dos Martinho de Melro, tinha recebido de herança metade da mansão.

**Mione:** Não me parece que a Celestina se importe. Podes ficar.

**Aki:** Obrigada.

Algum tempo depois, o Alexy e o Chiquinho já tinham chegado a casa. Tocaram à campainha e o Alexy foi abrir. Ficou pálido ao ver o Leónio do outro lado da porta, pois reconheceu-o imediatamente.

**Alexy:** Você?! O que faz aqui?

**Leónio:** Você deve ser o pai da Nandina. Vi algumas fotografias suas. Eu sou o Leónio Almeida.

**Alexy:** Sei muito bem quem você é! O homem que abandonou a minha filha grávida! - **gritou ele, zangado.**

**Leónio:** Eu vim ver o meu filho!

**E o que irá acontecer agora? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	2. A Decisão do Juiz

**Capítulo 2: A Decisão do Juiz**

Tocaram à campainha e o Alexy foi abrir. Ficou pálido ao ver o Leónio do outro lado da porta, pois reconheceu-o imediatamente.

**Alexy:** Você?! O que faz aqui?

**Leónio:** Você deve ser o pai da Nandina. Vi algumas fotografias suas. Eu sou o Leónio Almeida.

**Alexy:** Sei muito bem quem você é! O homem que abandonou a minha filha grávida! - **gritou ele, zangado.**

**Leónio:** Eu vim ver o meu filho!

**Alexy:** O quê?! Então você não quis saber do seu filho e agora quer vê-lo?!

**Leónio:** Eu tenho esse direito!

Nesse momento, a Martha apareceu por detrás do Alexy.

**Martha:** O que é que se passa aqui?

**Alexy:** O pai do Chiquinho finalmente apareceu e quer ver o nosso neto. - **disse ele, zangado.** - Eu não vou deixar.

**Leónio:** Eu tenho a lei do meu lado!

**Alexy:** Lei, uma ova! Você abandonou o seu filho!

**Leónio:** Eu sou rico e tenho muito dinheiro para ajudar o meu filho agora.

Ao ouvir a palavra dinheiro, a Martha sorriu.

**Martha:** Alexy, deixa o rapaz ver o Chiquinho. - **disse ela, empurrando o Alexy** **para o lado**. - Entre.

O Leónio entrou na casa. O Alexy ficou super zangado, mas não disse nada.

**Martha:** Chiquinho, vem cá! - **gritou ela e o menino apareceu a correr.**

**Chiquinho:** O que foi, avó?

**Martha:** Está aqui o teu pai para te ver.

**Chiquinho:** Pai? **– perguntou ele, um pouco confuso.**

**Leónio:** Olá. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Eu sou o Leónio, o teu pai.

O Chiquinho virou-se para o avô.

**Chiquinho:** Mas o meu pai não tinha ido numa grande viagem?

**Alexy:** Hunf, parece que voltou. **– respondeu ele, aborrecido.**

**Leónio:** Filho, o papá não pôde acompanhar-te durante estes anos, mas agora vou estar sempre ao teu lado.

**Alexy:** Sempre não. - **disse ele, zangado.** - O Chiquinho vive connosco!

**Leónio:** Mas eu quero ficar com o meu filho.

**Alexy:** Mas você abandonou a minha filha quando estava grávida. Nós é que tivemos de cuidar do Chiquinho nestes últimos cinco anos e não vamos deixar que você o leve! - **disse ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.** - O meu neto é muito importante para nós!

**Martha:** Fala por ti. - **disse ela, de modo severo.** - Leónio, você é o pai por isso deve mesmo ficar com o Chiquinho.

O Alexy olhou para a Martha, com os olhos em chamas.

**Alexy:** Martha! Como é que podes dizer isso?

**Martha:** É o que eu acho.

Claro que a Martha não estava nada preocupada com o neto. Ela queria era que o Chiquinho se fosse embora, deixando de ser uma despesa para ela.

**Alexy:** Eu não vou deixar que o Leónio leve o Chiquinho!

**Martha:** Não sejas chato, Alexy!

**Alexy:** Martha, tu és uma pessoa sem coração! O Chiquinho está connosco há cinco anos!

**Martha:** Pouco me interessa!

**Alexy:** Nós vivemos neste apartamento, que é só meu e está só no meu nome, por isso Martha, está calada!

**Martha:** Estás a ameaçar expulsar-me do apartamento, é? **– perguntou ela, em tom de desafio.**

**Alexy:** Exactamente! Fora daqui Martha! E você também, Leónio.

O Alexy abriu a porta e pôs os dois fora de casa.

**Martha:** Alexy, não me podes fazer isto! - **gritou ela, do lado de fora do apartamento.**

**Alexy:** É bem feito. Tens sido uma esposa horrível. Vai mas é para debaixo da ponte.

**Leónio:** Eu vou querer ficar com o meu filho! - **gritou o Leónio.** - Vemo-nos em tribunal!

Ele foi-se embora. A Martha continuou a tentar abrir a porta. Pouco depois, o Alexy abriu a porta e entregou uma mala à Martha.

**Alexy:** Está aí a tua roupa. Adeus!

E fechou novamente a parte na cara da Martha. Zangada, ela foi-se embora. Dentro do apartamento, o Chiquinho olhava para o avô.

**Chiquinho:** Avô, o que se passa?

**Alexy:** Não é nada. - **mentiu ele e pensou:** Não vou deixar que o Leónio, que abandonou a minha filha, leve o meu neto daqui. Nem pensar!

Pouco depois, a Martha apareceu à porta da casa da sua irmã, Brigite Vai de Kampos.

**Brigite:** Martha, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

**Martha:** O Alexy expulsou-me de casa.

**Brigite:** Porquê?

**Martha:** Deixa-me entrar que eu explico tudo.

Longe dali, o Gonzo estava numa discoteca a dançar. Entretanto apareceram a Mione, o André e a Aki.

**Mione:** Esta discoteca tem bom ambiente.

**Aki:** Sim.

**André:** Eu vou pedir as bebidas.

A Mione e a Aki foram sentar-se nuns sofás. O Gonzo olhou para lá e viu as duas sozinhas. Resolveu aproximar-se.

**Gonzo:** Olá belezas.

A Mione e a Aki ficaram a olhar para ele.

**Gonzo:** Alguma de vocês quer ir dançar comigo?

**Mione:** Eu não quero, mas obrigada por perguntares.

**Aki:** Eu vou! - **disse ela, levantando-se de um salto.**

O Gonzo e a Aki afastaram-se para irem dançar. Pouco depois, apareceu o André, com as bebidas.

**André:** Então, onde está a Aki?

**Mione:** Ela foi dançar com um desconhecido. - **disse ela, um pouco preocupada**. - Aquele rapaz não me pareceu de muita confiança.

Mas a noite correu bem para a Aki, que até ficou com o número de telefone do Gonzo.

Passaram-se dois dias e apareceu uma notícia no jornal. O Leónio tinha ido dar uma entrevista sobre o que estava a acontecer com o Chiquinho, distorcendo um pouco os factos, para que ele conseguisse ficar com o filho. No jornal apareciam a fotografia do Leónio e outra do Chiquinho.

A Mione leu a notícia e ficou de boca aberta. A Aki aproximou-se dela.

**Aki:** O que foi, Mione?

**Mione:** Eu... não percebo esta notícia... supostamente o pai desta rapazinho abandonou a namorada grávida e agora quer ficar com o filho?

**Aki:** Deixa ver. - **disse ela, lendo a noticia.** - Aqui não diz que este tal Leónio abandonou o filho.

**Mione:** Claro que não ia dizer, para que as pessoas que lêem o jornal pensem que ele é bonzinho. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Eu conheci o Chiquinho. Agora estou curiosa. Tenho de saber exactamente o que está a acontecer.

**Aki:** O que é que vais fazer?

**Mione:** Ora, eu vou pôr todos os meus meios disponíveis para encontrar o Chiquinho e ficar a saber a verdade.

**Aki:** Não percebo qual é o teu interesse nesta história.

**Mione:** Eu... fiquei apenas sensibilizada com o que o avô do Chiquinho me disse. Agora tenho de saber se o que ele me disse era verdade.

Enquanto isso, na casa da Brigite, ela e a sua irmã Martha tinham acabado de ler a notícia no jornal.

**Brigite:** Oh, este Leónio mentiu. Ele está a fazer as pessoas pensar que ele é o bonzinho da história, dizendo que não abandonou o filho.

**Martha:** Ora, pouco me importa. Tomara que ele leve logo o Chiquinho e nos deixe em paz. **- disse ela, em tom frio.**

**Brigite:** Sabes o que é que devíamos fazer? Devíamos ir até ao jornal e dizer toda a verdade!

**Martha:** Nem pensar! Proíbo-te de fazer isso! Assim nunca mais me livro do Chiquinho!

A Brigite saiu de casa sem a Martha saber e foi até ao jornal, para repor a verdade. Enquanto isso, a Mione descobriu onde moravam o Alexy e o Chiquinho e foi até lá. Quando o Alexy abriu a porta, ficou surpreendido ao ver a Mione.

**Alexy:** Oh, o que é que você faz aqui?

**Mione:** Vim saber a verdade sobre o Chiquinho. No jornal diz que o pai o veio procurar e que ele não abandonou a Nandina, mas você disse-me que ele a tinha abandonado. Qual é a verdade?

**Alexy:** O que eu contei era a verdade. Agora o pai do Chiquinho, Leónio, voltou e quer ficar com o meu neto. Mas eu não vou deixar!

**Mione:** E tem toda a razão. - **disse ela, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.** - Se ele abandonou a sua filha, não merece vir reclamar o filho cinco anos depois.

No dia seguinte, saiu no jornal o que a Brigite Vai de Kampos tinha dito ao jornal.

**Martha:** Brigite! Tu foste ao jornal! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Como pudeste?

**Brigite:** Fiz o que a minha consciência me mandou fazer.

**Martha:** És uma estúpida! Assim nunca mais me livro do meu neto!

**Brigite:** Tu és uma insensível, Martha. - **disse ela, zangada. -** E não me chateies muito, senão ponho-te na rua, como o Alexy fez.

**Martha:** Bolas, que chata!

**Brigite: **Eu é que tenho razão. Além disso, tu estás a viver aqui e nem tens o Chiquinho por perto, por isso ele nem te pode chatear.

**Martha: **Eu sei. Mas quero que o Chiquinho fique com o Leónio… para que o Alexy fique desolado. Ele merece!

Enquanto isso, a Mione tinha reunido a Aki e o André na mansão Martinho de Melro e tinha-lhes explicado a situação.

**André:** Obviamente que esse tal Leónio não pode ficar com o Chiquinho.

**Aki:** Eu também concordo.

**Mione:** Sabem o que é que acho que devíamos fazer? Devias ir conhecer esse tal Leónio e dizer-lhe umas verdades!

**André:** Então, vamos lá! **– concordou ele.**

Os três conseguiram descobrir o hotel onde o Leónio estava hospedado e foram até lá. Nesse preciso momento, o Leónio, o Gonzo e a Daphne iam a sair do hotel. A Mione viu o Leónio e reconheceu-o logo, por causa da fotografia no jornal.

**Mione:** Olhe lá, você é o Leónio Almeida, não é?

**Leónio:** Sou, porquê?

**Mione:** Porque você é uma pessoa horrorosa! Como é que se atreve a deixar a sua namorada grávida e agora, cinco anos depois, quer tirar o neto a um avô que sempre fez tudo por ele! - **gritou ela.**

**Leónio:** Eu tenho direito! Eu sou o pai!

**Aki:** Ah, mas não se lembrou disso quando abandonou a sua namorada! - **gritou ela, metendo-se na confusão. **

O Gonzo, que estava atrás do Leónio, viu a Aki.

**Gonzo:** Aki, o que fazes aqui?

**Aki:** Isso pergunto eu.

**Gonzo:** Eu sou amigo do Leónio. E apoio a decisão dele.

A Aki ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Aki:** Pois eu não apoio!

**Daphne:** Você esteja calada! Não tem nada a ver com a vida do meu noivo! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Mione:** O seu noivo é uma pessoa que foi desumana e continua a sê-lo!

**Daphne:** Esteja calada, sua estúpida!

**André:** Ei! Você não chama estúpida à Mione, ouviu?! - **disse ele, dando um passo em frente.  
**  
**Gonzo:** E tu não grites com a Daphne! - **disse ele, dando também um passo em frente.**

O André e o Gonzo ficaram a encarar-se e a Aki ficou mesmo em frente à Daphne.

**Mione:** Leónio, saiba que eu vou fazer de tudo para que você não fique com o Chiquinho! Eu estive com ele e ele é um rapaz muito feliz. Você só veio estragar tudo!

**Leónio:** Isso sou eu que decido! - **disse ele, zangado.**

**Mione:** Veremos. - **disse ela, com os olhos a faiscar. -** Vamos André e Aki.

Os dois amigos seguiram a Mione e os três afastaram-se.

**Daphne:** Que descaramento!

**Gonzo:** Sinceramente, não têm de se meter na tua vida, Leónio.

**Daphne:** Mas a culpa também é tua, Leónio. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Tinhas logo de ir publicar mentiras no jornal e depois veio a saber-se tudo.

**Leónio:** Calem-se os dois! - **gritou ele, zangado.** - Eu vou ficar com o meu filho, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Passaram-se alguns dias e a batalha judicial começou. Leónio contra Alexy, disputando a guarda do pequeno Chiquinho.

**Leónio:** Eu agora sou rico, tenho todas as condições para cuidar do meu filho e quero ficar com ele.

**Alexy:** Eu criei o meu neto desde que ele era um bebé. Nunca lhe faltou nada. Não é justo que um pai que abandonou a namorada grávida, agora venha reclamar o filho, depois de cinco anos.

Foram ouvidas as testemunhas dos dois lados.

**Daphne:** O meu noivo Leónio tem muito amor para dar ao filho. E as melhores condições também!

**Gonzo:** O Leónio é meu amigo e veio de propósito para esta cidade para encontrar o filho. Tenho a certeza que vai ser um pai dedicado.

**Mione:** Apesar de não conhecer a família Botelho Flores há muito tempo, vi como o Chiquinho é feliz a viver com os avós. É com eles que ele deve ficar.

**André:** Eu concordo plenamente com o depoimento da Mione Martinho de Melro.

E por fim, as duas últimas testemunhas tinham opiniões completamente opostas.

**Brigite:** Eu sou irmã da avó do Chiquinho e convivi com ele desde pequeno. A minha irmã não é nada maternal, mas o meu cunhado adora o Chiquinho e faz tudo por ele. Esse tal Leónio, nunca vai conseguir fazer o Chiquinho feliz, pois foi e deve continuar a ser, bastante egoísta.

**Martha:** Eu acho que o meu neto deve ficar com o Leónio. Ele é o pai. Apesar de tudo, é o pai e isso conta acima de tudo.

Ao intervalo da sessão, as pessoas aproveitaram para falarem. Num canto, o Alexy falava com o seu advogado. Ali perto, a Brigite olhava, furiosa, para a Martha.

**Brigite:** Não sei como podes ser tão cruel, Martha!

**Martha:** Quero lá saber! Quero é livrar-me do meu neto para sempre!

**Brigite:** Pois fica sabendo que, se o Chiquinho ficar com o pai e não com o Alexy, ponho-te na rua!

A Martha ficou aborrecida. Sentados nuns bancos, a Mione, o André e a Aki pareciam nervosos.

**Aki:** É pena eu não poder testemunhar porque não conheço bem a família...

**Mione:** Olhem, sabem, eu acho que é chato ter-vos metido nisto a fundo, quando o caso nem tinha nada a ver convosco. Sei que a culpa foi minha por vos ter arrastado comigo, mas não consigo ficar indiferente! E queria que vocês me apoiassem.

**Aki: **Nós percebemos.

**André:** Claro. É injusto que o Leónio fique com o Chiquinho.

**Aki: **Mas também, Mione, se formos a ver, o caso também não tem nada a ver contigo.

Do outro lado do tribunal, o Leónio falava com o seu advogado, enquanto a Daphne e o Gonzo os olhavam de longe.

**Gonzo:** Como é que achas que isto vai acabar?

**Daphne:** Ora, o Leónio vai ficar com o filho, é claro. **– disse ela, com convicção.**

**Gonzo:** E isso agrada-te?

A Daphne ficou em silêncio por uns momentos.

**Daphne:** É o que o Leónio quer, por isso, é o que eu quero também.

Pouco depois, a sessão recomeçou. O juiz aclarou a voz.

**Juiz Zé Piolho**: Os jurados já deliberaram, eu e os outros membros do tribunal também. E chegámos a uma decisão. **­– disse ele.**

Fez-se um enorme silêncio no tribunal. A Martha torcia as mãos, impaciente. A Daphne tinha o peito a arfar. A Mione cerrou os punhos.

**Juiz Zé Piolho:** A guarda provisória de Chiquinho Botelho Flores, irá ficar com o pai, até nova audiência, que se irá realizar daqui a um mês.

**E assim, quem fica com a guarda provisória é o Leónio. O que se irá passar a seguir? Leiam o próximo capítulo e descubram!**


	3. Duas mortes e muita confusão

**Capítulo 3: Duas mortes e muita confusão**

A sessão recomeçou. O juiz aclarou a voz.

**Juiz Zé Piolho**: Os jurados já deliberaram, eu e os outros membros do tribunal também. E chegámos a uma decisão. **­– disse ele.**

Fez-se um enorme silêncio no tribunal. A Martha torcia as mãos, impaciente. A Daphne tinha o peito a arfar. A Mione cerrou os punhos.

**Juiz Zé Piolho:** A guarda provisória de Chiquinho Botelho Flores, irá ficar com o pai, até nova audiência, que se irá realizar daqui a um mês.

O Leónio sorriu intensamente e apertou a mão do seu advogado. A Martha riu-se.

**Martha:** Assim é que é!

**Brigite:** Martha, podes fazer as malas, porque estás fora da minha casa!

**Martha:** Raios! És uma irmã péssima!

**Mione:** Não pode ser! Que injustiça! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

Enquanto isso, o Alexy parecia desolado. De repente, começou a agarrar-se ao peito.

**Alexy:** Ah... ah! Socorro!

Ele caiu no chão e imediatamente as pessoas rodearam-no. Uma ambulância foi chamada e ele foi levado para o hospital. A Martha saiu do tribunal sem que ninguém a visse. A Brigite, a Aki, o André e a Mione foram logo para o hospital.

Eles ficaram muito tempo à espera de notícias.

**Brigite:** Que agonia... nunca mais nos dizem nada.

**Mione:** Pois é. Espero que esteja tudo bem com o senhor Alexy.

**Brigite:** Você conhecia-o bem? Testemunhou a favor dele.

**Mione:** Conhecemo-nos no parque. Nessa altura, ele estava muito feliz, só por estar com o neto... e agora...

**Aki:** Não sei como é que aquele pai conseguiu ficar com o filho.

Entretanto, o médico Carlos (que foi o médico que tratou da Rosa Peixeira, mãe da Aki, na outra História Maluca) aproximou-se do grupo.

**Médico Carlos:** Trago novidades.

**Aki:** Olá doutor Carlos.

**Médico Carlos:** Olá menina Aki. Não a via há muito tempo.

**Mione:** Deixem a conversa para depois. Então, como está o Alexy?

**Médico Carlos:** Está mal. Acho que não tem muito tempo de vida. Ele quer ver a Mione.

**Mione:** Eu vou falar com ele.

A Mione foi conduzida ao quarto onde o Alexy estava.

**Alexy:** Mione, ainda bem que estás aqui. Eu já não tenho muito tempo.

**Mione:** Não diga isso, Alexy. -** disse ela, triste. **

**Alexy:** Eu tenho uma última vontade.

**Mione:** Diga, Alexy.

**Alexy:** Quando eu me for, por favor, lute para ficar com o Chiquinho.

**Mione:** Eu? - **perguntou ela, surpreendida.**

**Alexy:** Por favor. O Chiquinho não pode ficar com o pai. Eu sei que ele não vai fazer o meu neto feliz. Por favor Mione, faça tudo para ficar com o Chiquinho. Tenho a certeza que você vai ser uma boa mãe para ele.

**Mione:** Alexy... eu prometo que vou tentar ficar com o Chiquinho.

**Alexy:** Agora, já posso morrer em paz.

E dois minutos depois, o Alexy morreu.

Deu-se o funeral do Alexy dois dias depois. A Martha não compareceu, nem o Leónio levou o Chiquinho ao funeral. Quando a Brigite regressou a sua casa nesse dia, viu que as suas pratas tinham desaparecido.

**Brigite:** Mas... o que se passou aqui?

Ela foi até ao seu quarto e viu que as jóias que guardava num porta jóias tinham desaparecido. Depois foi dar uma volta pela casa e também verificou que a porta não tinha sido forçada.

**Brigite:** Além de mim, só a Martha tem a chave. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Bolas! A Martha sabia que eu a ia pôr na rua hoje e antecipou-se e roubou-me!

Enquanto isso, no hotel onde o Leónio estava hospedado, ele estava a conversar com a Daphne.

**Leónio:** Quando o processo tiver terminado de vez, vamos regressar ao nosso país, Inglafrança.

**Daphne:** Claro. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Leónio:** Agora vou ver como está o Chiquinho. Não confio muito no Gonzo para tomar conta dele.

O Leónio saiu do quarto. A Daphne sentou-se na cama.

**Daphne (pensando):** Bom, o Leónio ficou com o filho, mas quando regressarmos ao nosso país, vou pôr o miúdo num colégio interno. Não suporto a ideia de aquele rapazinho ser filho de uma ex-namorada do Leónio.

O Leónio entrou no quarto do Gonzo e viu que ele e o Chiquinho estavam a jogar a um jogo de guerra.

**Leónio:** Gonzo! Não quero que o meu filho jogue esse tipo de jogos!

**Gonzo:** Calma, isto também não lhe faz mal nenhum.

**Leónio:** Eu é que decido isso. - **disse ele, agarrando o Chiquinho.** - Anda filho, vem com o pai.

O Chiquinho foi levado para fora do quarto.

**Gonzo:** Credo, que mal tem o miúdo jogar um pouco estes jogos de guerra?

O Leónio levou o Chiquinho até ao seu quarto, onde a Daphne continuava pensativa.

**Leónio:** Daphne, o Chiquinho vai ficar aqui contigo. Tenho de sair.

**Daphne:** E porque é que ele tem de ficar comigo? Eu não sou nenhuma ama! Não tenho obrigação de cuidar dele.

**Leónio:** Claro que tens. És a minha noiva, por isso vais passar a cuidar do Chiquinho e quando casarmos, vais continuar a fazê-lo. Até logo.

Ele fechou a porta e foi-se embora.

**Chiquinho:** Vamos brincar?

**Daphne:** ¬¬X Bolas...

Quando o Leónio ia a sair do hotel, a Martha apareceu.

**Martha:** Leónio, venho fazer-lhe uma proposta.

**Leónio:** Que proposta?

**Martha:** O meu marido morreu e eu não tenho intenções de ficar com o meu neto... mas estive a pensar... eu tive de o aturar cinco anos. Acho que mereço uma recompensa. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ou seja, se você não me der dinheiro, na próxima audiência, eu vou pedir para ficar com o Chiquinho e vou fazer tudo para que você perca o seu filho. Então, o que vai fazer? Paga-me ou não?

O Leónio foi apanhado de surpresa, mas reagiu rapidamente.

**Leónio:** Tudo bem. Eu pago-lhe para você não interferir e eu ficar com o Chiquinho de vez. Quanto é que você quer?

Pouco depois, o Leónio entrou no quarto da Daphne. Ela estava mais calma, pois o Chiquinho tinha andado a pular de um lado para o outro e tinha adormecido em cima da cama da Daphne.

**  
Daphne:** Bolas, o teu filho não pára quieto.

**Leónio:** A avó do Chiquinho veio aqui até ao hotel e fez chantagem comigo. Disse que se eu não lhe desse dinheiro, na próxima audiência, iria dizer ao juiz que queria ficar com o Chiquinho e iria dificultar tudo.

**Daphne:** E o que é que tu fizeste?

**Leónio:** Cedi. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.** - Vou dar-lhe todo o dinheiro que tu, eu e o Gonzo temos na nossa conta conjunta.

A Daphne levantou-se apressadamente.

**Daphne:** O quê?! Nem pensar! Não podes fazer isso!

**Leónio:** Posso e vou fazer!

**Daphne:** Mas é imenso dinheiro. Assim, além de ti, eu e o Gonzo vamos ficar sem o dinheiro também! Eu não vou deixar que uses esse dinheiro.

**Leónio:** Mas eu é que sou o titular supremo da conta. Vocês só têm acesso ao dinheiro se eu permitir ou se eu morrer, por isso, como sou eu a decidir, vou usar todo o dinheiro e dá-lo à Martha.

Pouco depois, o Leónio acordou o Chiquinho e levou-o dali para fora. A Daphne foi ter com o Gonzo e contou-lhe tudo.

**Gonzo:** Não! Mas o dinheiro também é nosso!

**Daphne:** Bem, tecnicamente não. É do Léonio. Ele quis foi que tivéssemos também o nosso nome na conta.

**Gonzo:** Não podemos deixar que ele use o dinheiro.

**Daphne:** Ele não vai mudar de ideias. A única outra solução de ele não usar o dinheiro... seria se ele morresse.

Fez-se silêncio.

A Mione, o André, a Aki e a Brigite tinham saído nesse momento do tribunal. A Mione tinha posto um processo para tentar ficar com o Chiquinho, mas as hipóteses de isso acontecer eram escassas.

**Mione:** Não é justo!

**Brigite:** Realmente, é uma pena. Há noventa e nove porcento de hipóteses do Leónio ficar com o Chiquinho, mesmo que o teu processo vá em frente.

**Mione:** Pois... se o Leónio estivesse morto... aí eu teria hipóteses de ficar com ele.

**André:** Pois, mas não está. - **disse ele.** - Mione, é muito importante para ti ficar com o Chiquinho?

A Mione olhou para ele.

**Mione:** Sim, é muito importante.

**André:** Estou a ver...

**Aki:** Eu acho que o Chiquinho não pode ficar com o estúpido do Leónio! Ele é que devia ter morrido e não o Alexy!

**Brigite:** Sim, tens razão Aki. - **disse ela, acenando afirmativamente.** - Quem me dera que o Leónio morresse de vez...

A Aki, a Mione e o André pensaram o mesmo.

À noite, o Leónio, a Daphne e o Gonzo foram sair. O Chiquinho ficou no hotel, aos cuidados de uma das empregadas. Os três foram até uma discoteca que iria abrir nesse dia e para onde o Leónio tinha sido convidado. A notícia até tinha aparecido no jornal.

Já na discoteca, a Daphne e o Gonzo foram logo dançar. O Léonio ficou sentado a beber umas bebidas. A Aki, a Mione, o André e a Brigite também foram até à discoteca. Apesar da Brigite ser bem mais velha que os outros três, tinha um espírito jovem.

**Aki:** Eu vou dançar. Até já!

Ela afastou-se.

**Mione:** Eu vou sentar-me ali numa mesa.

**André:** Eu vou buscar umas bebidas.

**Brigite:** Eu tenho de ir à casa de banho, mas já vou ter com vocês.

Cada um foi para um lado. A Daphne e o Gonzo continuaram a dançar por um tempo, até que ela ficou cansada.

**Daphne:** Vou voltar para a nossa mesa.

**Gonzo:** Ok, eu vou continuar a dançar.

A Daphne foi até à mesa dos três amigos, mas o Leónio já não estava lá.

Nesse preciso momento, o Leónio estava na casa de banho dos homens, que ficava no extremo oposto da casa de banho das raparigas (ou seja, na outra ponta da discoteca). 

Depois de urinar, o Leónio foi lavar as mãos. Enquanto fazia isso, um vulto entrou na casa de banho, empunhando uma faca. O Leónio terminou de lavar as mãos e olhou para o espelho que tinha à sua frente, vendo que a pessoa com a faca estava atrás dele. Ele virou-se rapidamente e logo de seguida, a pessoa misteriosa usou a faca e trespassou o coração do Leónio, que caiu no chão, morto. Depois, a pessoa, que estava a usar luvas, deixou a faca perto do corpo do Leónio e saiu da casa de banho.

O Léonio foi encontrado morto na casa de banho da discoteca por um homem que lá entrou, que por acaso era o Juiz Zé Piolho. (ele também gosta de discotecas :P)

Gerou-se muito reboliço. Confusão para todo o lado, a Daphne chorava, as pessoas gritavam e a discoteca foi encerrada nessa noite para que a polícia pudesse investigar. Toda a gente que tinha estado na discoteca era suspeita e foi fornecida uma lista de nomes à polícia.

Dois dias depois, a Daphne e o Gonzo regressaram ao país deles, Inglafrança, com o corpo do Leónio e ele foi enterrado lá. Por esta altura, o pior era o que se passava com o Chiquinho, que tinha ido para um centro de acolhimento. A proposta de adopção da Mione continuava de pé.

**Mione:** Agora tenho muito mais hipóteses de ficar com ele.

**André:** Pois... com o Alexy e o Leónio morto, não há mais ninguém que vá querer ficar com o Chiquinho.

Mas isso não era bem verdade. A Martha acabara por não receber o seu dinheiro, o que poderia ser mesmo um álibi para si, pois não tinha motivos para matar o Leónio. Só que isso não era bem assim. Como ela era avó do Chiquinho e a fortuna do Leónio passava para o Chiquinho, se a Martha ficasse com o Chiquinho, ficaria a tomar conta da fortuna, até que o Chiquinho tivesse 18 anos. E assim, a Martha começou a engendrar o plano.

Ela foi até ao tribunal e tratou de tudo para ser ela a ficar com o neto. Quando ia a sair do tribunal, deu de caras com a sua irmã, Brigite.

**Brigite:** Aha! Martha! Sua ladra! Andas por aqui a passear, depois de me teres roubado as minhas pratas e as minhas jóias! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Martha:** Eu não roubei nada. - **mentiu a Martha.**

**Brigite:** Claro que roubaste! Eu é que decidi não te denunciar à polícia.

**Martha:** Sabes o que vim aqui fazer? Vim ao tribunal para anunciar que eu quero ficar com o meu neto.

**Brigite:** Tu? Mas tu nunca gostaste dele!

**Martha:** Mudei de ideias. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Adeus.

A Martha afastou-se e a Brigite ficou a olhar para ela, sem perceber o que se estava a passar.

No dia seguinte, a Mione, o André e a Aki foram até casa da Brigite. A Mione estava muito zangada.

**Mione:** A Martha quer ficar com o Chiquinho! De certeza que é pelo dinheiro!

A Mione explicou à Brigite sobre a herança que o Chiquinho iria receber.

**Brigite:** Ah, estou a ver... vi logo que não podia ser um gesto desinteressado... não podemos deixar que a Martha consiga ficar com o Chiquinho!

**Aki:** Sabem, eu estava a pensar numa coisa. Tanto a Mione como a Brigite têm posses e vocês estão as duas do mesmo lado. A Martha vai lutar para ficar com o Chiquinho e a Mione vai fazer o mesmo. Mas... Mione, vejamos com clareza, tens poucas hipóteses. Ainda és bastante nova e de certeza que o juiz vai pensar isso mesmo e entregar o Chiquinho à Martha. - **disse a Aki.** - Mas há uma solução. Porque é que, em vez de ti Mione, não é a Brigite que se propõe para adoptar o Chiquinho?

A Brigite e a Mione entreolharam-se.

**Brigite:** Bem, é verdade. Eu teria mais hipóteses de conseguir adoptá-lo.

**Mione:** Sim... mas...

**Aki:** É a melhor solução.

**Mione:** Mas queria ser eu a adoptá-lo.

O André levantou-se repentinamente.

**André:** Sinceramente, já estou farto desta história. Estamos a falar de uma criança e não de uma mercadoria! Primeiro foi a guerra entre o avô dele e o pai. O Chiquinho viveu desde sempre com o avô, de repente, ele morre e o Chiquinho fica com o pai. E o pai também morre. Vocês não conseguem ver que o rapaz deve estar a sofrer imenso? Duas perdas num espaço tão curto de tempo. Devíamos era ter ido visitá-lo e dar-lhe apoio.

**Mione:** Mas é importante discutirmos sobre quem o deve adoptar.

**André:** Quanto a mim, acho que deve ser a Brigite. Vamos encarar os factos Mione. Vimos o Chiquinho uma vez no parque. Uma vez! E a partir daí envolvemo-nos nesta história e as coisas começaram a desenrolar-se muito depressa. Porque é que nos fomos meter nisto? Não tínhamos nada a ver com isso. E agora, tu, com a tua idade, queres adoptar o Chiquinho, sem mais nem menos!

**Mione:** Ora, não fales assim! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**André**: Falo sim! És nova, podes ter filhos, não precisas de adoptar uma criança com quem tiveste muito pouco contacto. Há imensas crianças abandonadas no mundo. Alguma vez pensaste em adoptar alguma? Não! Porque é que agora te deu essa ideia? É completamente absurda e tu não tens experiência com crianças nem nada do género.

**Mione:** Quer dizer, para ti, achas que eu não devo adoptar o Chiquinho, não é? - **perguntou ela, ainda mais zangada.**

**André:** Exacto. Não o deves adoptar. Uma coisa era se ele pertencesse à tua família e ficasse sem ninguém, outra coisa é ele ter mais pessoas da família que o podem adoptar.

**Mione:** Nunca pensei que fosses assim, André! - **gritou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. -** Vai-te embora! Nunca mais te quero ver.

O André deu meia volta e preparou-se para sair.

**Aki:** Eu vou contigo André.

**Mione:** Aki, tu também estás contra mim?

**Aki:** Eu não estou contra ti, mas o que o André disse é verdade. Viste o miúdo uma vez no parque e depois envolveste-te demasiado na história, arrastando o André e eu contigo. Mas chega Mione. Agora, é melhor deixares que a família e o tribunal resolvam as coisas.

E a Aki e o André saíram da casa da Brigite.

**E neste capítulo, houve muitas reviravoltas na história, com a morte do Alexy e do Leónio e com a zanga entre a Mione e a Aki e o André. Com quem irá ficar agora o Chiquinho? Leiam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber mais coisas.**


	4. Suspeitos

**Capítulo 4: Suspeitos**

Em Inglafrança, a Daphne chorava imenso. Estava sentada numa cadeira, olhando para a fotografia do Leónio. O Gonzo entrou no quarto.

**Gonzo:** A chorar outra vez?

**Daphne:** Tenho saudades dele. - **disse ela, soluçando.**

**Gonzo:** Ele morreu. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora.

**Daphne:** Eu sei... mas ele foi assassinado... e toda a gente que estava na discoteca, inclusive tu e eu, somos suspeitos.

**Gonzo:** A polícia é que tem de resolver o assunto.

**Daphne:** Talvez... talvez devêssemos voltar àquela cidade e tentar limpar o nosso nome, descobrindo o verdadeiro assassino. O que achas?

**Gonzo:** Voltar? Não sei...

**Daphne:** Temos de limpar o nosso nome! Nós ficámos com o dinheiro que o Leónio tinha na conta dele e nossa e, se o verdadeiro culpado não for encontrado, vão sempre olhar-nos de lado. **- disse ela.** - Agora que estamos super ricos, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça.

**Gonzo:** Pronto, tudo bem. Vamos voltar.

**Daphne: **Ainda bem que concordas… de qualquer maneira, o mais provável era chamarem-nos para voltar para o Rio de Lisboa, porque só podemos deixar o país por causa do funeral…

Enquanto isso, a Martha ia planeando tudo para ficar com o neto. A Mione e a Brigite estavam num impasse.

**Brigite:** Então, o que fazemos Mione? Vais tentar ser tu a adoptar o Chiquinho ou eu?

**Mione:** Eu quero muito adoptá-lo... mas não sei...

**Brigite:** Olha, não é por nada, mas... o André talvez tenha razão. - **disse ela.** - Tu não és da família e talvez fosse melhor se o Chiquinho ficasse mesmo comigo.

**Mione:** Eu... tudo bem... eu poderei vê-lo sempre que quiser, se ele ficar consigo, não é?

**Brigite:** Claro.

Enquanto isso, o André e a Aki estavam sentados num banco do parque.

**André:** Eu adoro a Mione e estive mesmo para pedi-la em namoro... mas agora já não sei...

**Aki:** Por causa do Chiquinho?

**André:** Sim. Não é que eu não goste do miúdo, mas eu acho que não conseguiria namorar a Mione se ela tivesse o Chiquinho como filho adoptivo. Ainda sou novo e não penso em ter filhos agora.

**Aki:** Compreendo.

**André:** Acho que agora, definitivamente, eu e a Mione não poderemos ter nada um com o outro.

**Aki:** Então, vais afastar-te dela?

**André:** Sim. Estou a pensar ir uns tempos para casa de uns tios meus.

**Aki:** Tu é que sabes.

No dia seguinte, a Daphne e o Gonzo voltaram à cidade. A Daphne foi informar-se de tudo e ficou a saber que o Chiquinho estava a ser disputado pela Brigite e pela Martha.

**Gonzo:** Ena pá, já viste, o miúdo está muito concorrido. Também não admira, com a herança que vai receber. - **o Gonzo pareceu pensativo. **- Hum... tive uma ideia.

**Daphne:** Que ideia?

**Gonzo:** Se calhar... até era boa ideia eu candidatar-me para adoptar o Chiquinho. E assim, poderia usufruir do dinheiro dele.

**Daphne:** Mas tu estás maluco? **– perguntou ela, perplexa.**

**Gonzo:** Não. É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. Vou candidatar-me para adoptar o Chiquinho!

**Daphne:** E que argumentos vais usar?

**Gonzo:** Que eu era o melhor amigo do Leónio e que o Leónio me disse que, caso lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, eu deveria ficar com o Chiquinho.

**Daphne:** Ele nunca disse isso! - **disse ela, indignada.**

**Gonzo:** Como é que sabes? Não estavas sempre com o Leónio. Mesmo que no tribunal digas que é mentira, vai ser a tua palavra contra a minha.

A Daphne ficou zangada, mas não fez nada. No dia seguinte, o Gonzo candidatou-se a ficar com o Chiquinho. A audiência teria lugar daí a duas semanas.

Passou mais um dia. A Aki estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço, quando a Mione entrou na sala de jantar. Ela não falou à Aki e sentou-se a comer.

**Aki:** Vais ficar sem me falar, é?

**Mione:** Não falo com pessoas de quem não gosto. - **respondeu ela.**

**Aki:** Ora, só dizes isso porque temos opiniões diferentes! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Pensa bem Mione, porque havemos de ficar zangadas? Afinal, acabou mesmo por ser a Brigite a tentar adoptar o Chiquinho.

**Mione:** Não. Eu também estou inscrita. Não tirei o meu nome da lista de possíveis pais adoptivos.

**Aki:** Ah... bom... fiquei a saber que o Gonzo se candidatou.

**Mione:** Ele não pode ganhar! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Não tem a mínima experiência com crianças.

**Aki:** Nem tu.

A Mione olhou furiosa para a Aki e levantou-se.

**Mione:** Não quero mais conversas contigo.

E saiu da sala de jantar.

Nesse momento, longe dali, a Daphne andava a passear. Além de ainda não ter conseguido saber nada de novo para limpar o seu nome, agora estava zangada com o Gonzo, a única pessoa que conhecia razoavelmente naquela cidade.

Ela ia andando, sem ver para onde ia, de olhos pregados ao chão, até que chocou contra alguém e os dois caíram no chão. A Daphne levantou-se desajeitadamente.

**Daphne:** Peço desculpa e... ei! Eu conheço-o! Você estava no julgamento para decidir se o meu noivo ficava com o filho ou não!

A Daphne tinha chocado com o André.

**André:** Sim. Mas já não tenho nada a ver com a adopção que por aí vem.

**Daphne:** Nem eu.

**André:** Lamento pela morte do seu noivo.

**Daphne:** Foi um grande choque... mas já estou a recuperar. - **disse ela.** - Eu... bom, como pedido de desculpas por não ver por onde ando, que tal se fossemos tomar um café? Eu pago.

**André:** Tudo bem. Vamos.

Eles foram até ao café, pediram e sentaram-se. Começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais como o tempo ou as noticias que tinham aparecido no último dia.

**Daphne:** Então, já não estás atrelado àquela rapariga... Mione, penso que é o nome dela.

**André:** Não. Zangámo-nos.

**Daphne:** A sério? Porquê?

**André:** Ela quer adoptar o Chiquinho. E eu sou contra.

**Daphne:** Hum... e porque é que és contra?

**André:** Ela é muito nova para isso. E além disso, há pessoas que ficariam melhor com o Chiquinho.

**Daphne:** Eu concordo contigo. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**André:** Obrigado. És muito simpática.

**Daphne:** Tu também. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Longe dali, o Gonzo ia a passear e viu a Mione.

**Gonzo:** Ora, que surpresa vê-la aqui.

**Mione:** Que desprazer ver-te, digo eu. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Gonzo:** Ora, estás zangada porquê, belezura?

**Mione:** Vai chamar belezura a outra! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Como é que você se atreve a candidatar-se para ficar com o Chiquinho?! Não é nada a ele!

**Gonzo:** Nem você! - **gritou ele.** - Olhe lá, sua parva. Você está a meter-se onde não é chamada! A Martha é da família do Chiquinho, a Brigite também e eu era o melhor amigo do Leónio, mas você é apenas uma desconhecida que resolveu que tinha de adoptar aquela criança. Cresça e apareça!

O Gonzo afastou-se, deixando a Mione a olhar para ele.

**Mione:** Estão todos contra mim... talvez... será que eu não tenho razão?

A Mione voltou a casa e a Aki estava à sua espera.

**Aki:** Mione, acho que temos de fazer as pazes. - **disse ela.** - Olha, eu acho que tu não devias adoptar o Chiquinho, mas se é isso que queres, tudo bem.

A Mione olhou para ela, com um olhar penetrante.

**Mione:** E queres que agora voltemos a ser muito amigas, é?

**Aki:** Quero que voltemos a dar-nos bem.

**Mione:** Tudo bem, Aki. Também não ajuda nada se estivermos zangadas.

**Aki:** Ah, ainda bem que voltamos a falar-nos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mione, diz-me, tens mesmo a certeza que queres adoptar o Chiquinho?

**Mione:** Eu... já não sei... talvez vocês tenham razão e eu não deva tentar adoptá-lo.

**Aki:** Eu penso que não deves, porque ainda tens muita coisa pela frente. Um dia vais ter os teus próprios filhos. Agora, penso que deves é apoiar a Brigite para ela ficar com o Chiquinho. Depois podes ir visitá-lo na mesma.

**Mione:** Sim... mas ainda assim não estou totalmente convencida... prometi ao Alexy tentar ficar com o Chiquinho…

Dois dias depois, a Brigite estava em casa, quando tocaram à campainha. Ela foi abrir. Era o carteiro Jaime.

**Brigite:** Olá carteiro Jaime.

**Jaime:** Olá senhora Brigite. Venho trazer-lhe uma carta registada. Assine aqui por favor.

Depois da Brigite assinar, o carteiro Jaime entregou-lhe a carta, despediu-se delae foi-se embora.

**Brigite:** Oh, uma intimação para ir depor, por causa do assassinato do Leónio...

A Mione, a Aki, a Daphne, o André e o Gonzo também tinham recebido a mesma intimação.

A Martha entrou no seu apartamento. Depois da morte do Alexy e, como eles ainda eram casados quando ele tinha morrido, a Martha tinha ficado legalmente com o apartamento.

**Martha:** Ah, agora voltei. - **disse ela, sentando-se no sofá.** - E em breve vou sair daqui de vez. Quando o meu neto ficar comigo, vou usar parte do dinheiro e comprar uma grande mansão, ainda maior do que a mansão da Brigite.

A Daphne pegou no telefone e ligou ao André. Eles tinham dado o número de telefone um ao outro.

**Daphne:** Estou, André? Recebeste alguma intimação?

**André:** Sim. Para o depoimento sobre a morte do Leónio.

**  
Daphne:** Estou um pouco receosa.

**André:** É normal. Eles só querem averiguar os factos, mais nada. - **disse o André tentando tranquilizá-la.**

**Daphne:** Podemos encontrar-nos mais tarde? Na tua companhia, sinto-me mais calma.

**André:** Oh, tudo bem. Onde é que queres que nos encontremos?

**Daphne:** No mesmo café da outra vez.

**André:** Então vemo-nos lá daqui a meia hora.

A Mione e a Aki estavam a conversar.

**Aki:** Ai, ai, era só o que faltava. Agora somos suspeitas da morte do Leónio.

**Mione:** Eles só querem apurar a verdade.

**Aki:** Então Mione, diz-me lá, já decidiste se vais mesmo tentar adoptar o Chiquinho ou se vais desistir?

**Mione:** Sim, já decidi.

**Aki:** Então?

**Mione:** Acho... que vou desistir de adoptar o Chiquinho. Mas não me vou afastar dele.

**Aki:** Acho que tomaste a decisão certa.

**Mione: **Vou já anular a minha inscrição para adoptar o Chiquinho.

No dia seguinte, começaram os inquéritos judiciais. A Aki e o Gonzo foram chamados e encontraram-se na delegacia.

**Gonzo:** Ora, ora, olá Aki.

**Aki:** Olá Gonzo. - **disse ela, corando imenso.**

**Gonzo:** Então, parece que somos suspeitos de ter matado o Leónio.

**Aki:** Parece que sim.

A Aki foi chamada a entrar num dos gabinetes. À frente dela estava o Inspector Ivo.

**Ivo:** Então, diga-me lá, onde estava exactamente na hora em que o crime ocorreu.

**Aki:** Eu estava a dançar. Havia imensa gente perto de mim.

**Ivo:** Alguém conhecido?

**Aki:** Não. Ninguém que eu conhecesse.

**Ivo:** Em nenhum momento se aproximou da casa de banho dos homens?

**Aki:** Nunca. O que é que eu iria fazer lá?

**  
Ivo:** Poderia ter ido lá matar o Leónio.

**Aki:** Mas não o fiz.

**Ivo:** Estive a ver a sua ficha criminal e descobri que foi internada numa clínica psiquiátrica, por ter lançado fogo sobre uma casa e uma jardim de uma mansão.

**Aki:** Sim, é verdade. Mas isso é passado. Eu estou totalmente recuperada.

**Ivo:** Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

**Aki:** Não.

**Ivo:** Muito bem. Pode ir. Se precisarmos de mais alguma coisa, voltamos a chamá-la.

A Aki saiu do gabinete e o Gonzo entrou.

**Ivo:** Onde estava exactamente na hora em que o crime ocorreu?

**Gonzo:** Eu estava a dançar.

**Ivo:** Não viu ninguém conhecido?

**Gonzo:** Não. Como deve saber, eu não sou daqui.

**Ivo:** Sim, sei isso. Ora bem, a menina Aki, que entrou antes de si, também disse que estava a dançar. Por acaso não se viram?

**Gonzo:** Não. Mas a discoteca era grande, por isso, era normal que não nos víssemos. **– respondeu ele, com convicção.**

**Ivo:** Alguma vez se aproximou da casa de banho dos homens?

**Gonzo:** Não. Não precisei de a usar.

**Ivo:** Certo. Tem mais alguma coisa a declarar?

**Gonzo:** Não.

**Ivo:** Então pode ir. Voltaremos a chamá-lo se for necessário.

O Gonzo saiu do gabinete.

**Ivo:** Hum... há tantos suspeitos neste caso... felizmente as câmaras de vigilância ilibaram várias pessoas. Mas ainda restam 20 suspeitos, incluindo estes dois. Tenho de continuar a investigar.

No dia seguinte, o inspector Ivo fez mais inquéritos e conseguiu diminuir a lista de suspeitos. Primeiro, recebeu um grupo de cinco jovens que dizia ter estado junto... a um canto da discoteca... a fazer certas coisas...

**Inspector Ivo:** Blargh, que tarados. E tinham de ir logo fazer isso numa discoteca que acabara de ser inaugurada e no dia de um crime... bom, menos cinco suspeitos.

Restavam quinze suspeitos. Até que...

**Inspector Ivo:** O quê? Houve três cegos, surdos, mudos e paralíticos que foram fazer uma excursão à discoteca? Mas se eles são cegos, surdos, mudos e paralíticos, para que é que foram lá? Que estupidez...

E a lista diminuiu para doze suspeitos... até que apareceu o dono da discoteca.

**Ivo:** Então, onde estava quando o crime decorreu?

**Sr. Joaquim Chico (o dono da discoteca):** Bom, isto não pode sair daqui, ouviu? É que senão, a minha mulher mata-me e você tem de tratar de mais um caso de homicídio. Bom, na altura do crime... eu tinha ido levar três das bailarinas da discoteca para o meu gabinete... você compreende, não é?

**Ivo:** Sim, estou a ver. Quero falar com essas três bailarinas.

Depois de falar com elas, o inspector Ivo viu que elas tinham mesmo estado com o patrão na altura do crime e os quatro foram ilibados. Restavam oito suspeitos.

**Há vários suspeitos, mas só uma pessoa matou o Leónio. Há várias pessoas a querer ficar com o Chiquinho, mas apenas uma pessoa o conseguirá. Quem matou o Leónio? Quem vai ficar com o Chiquinho? Descubram isso no próximo capítulo, que será também o último.**


	5. A Verdade!

**Capítulo 5: A Verdade!**

A Mione entrou na delegacia e viu a Brigite, que já se encontrava sentada num banco.

**Mione:** Olá Brigite.

**Brigite:** Olá Mione.

**Mione:** Já prestaste declarações?

**Brigite:** Ainda não.

A porta do gabinete abriu-se e o inspector Ivo disse à Brigite para entrar.

**Ivo:** Onde estava exactamente na hora em que o crime ocorreu?

**Brigite:** Estava na casa de banho... das mulheres, é claro.

**Ivo:** Ou seja, mesmo ao lado da casa de banho dos homens...

**Brigite:** ¬¬ Você devia saber que a casa de banho das mulheres fica na ponta oposta da discoteca.

**Ivo:** Ah, pois... esqueci-me... - **disse ele, embaraçado.** - Bom, viu lá alguém?

**Brigite:** Não, estava sozinha na casa de banho.

**Ivo:** Alguma vez se aproximou da casa de banho dos homens?

**Brigite:** Não, nunca.

**  
Ivo:** Mais alguma coisa a declarar?

**Brigite:** Nada.

A Brigite abandonou o gabinete, dando lugar à Mione.

**Mione:** Eu estava sentada numa das mesas.

**Ivo:** Não havia pessoas perto de si?

**Mione:** Muitas. Mas estavam a dançar. Não devem ter reparado em mim.

**Ivo:** Aproximou-se da casa de banho dos homens?

**Mione:** Não, porque o faria?

**Ivo:** Isso era o que eu queria saber. **– disse ele.**

**Mione:** Pois, mas eu não me aproximei da casa de banho.

**Ivo:** Muito bem. Pode ir. Voltarei a chamá-la se precisar de si.

A Mione reuniu-se à Brigite, que a esperava cá fora.

**Brigite:** Já te fez as perguntas todas?

**Mione:** Sim, deve ser o normal, fazer perguntas aos suspeitos e possíveis culpados.

**Brigite:** Bom, vamos embora.

No dia seguinte, o inspector Ivo chamou os últimos quatro suspeitos. Uma das suspeitas era uma velha gaiteira, que se tentou atirar ao inspector Ivo. Acabou por ser ilibada quando o suspeito seguinte, um barman, disse que a velha tinha estado sempre ao pé dele, a tentar meter-se com ele, até o corpo do Leónio ter sido descoberto. E assim, ficaram apenas dois suspeitos para interrogar nesse dia.

Quando a Daphne entrou na delegacia, o André já se encontrava lá.

**Daphne:** André!

**André:** Olá Daphne. Então, como estás?

**Daphne:** Não muito bem. - **disse ela.** - Ando muito transtornada desde a morte do Leónio. E não ajuda o facto de eu ser suspeita de o ter matado.

**André:** Tens razão. Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo, pensaria que tu és uma assassina.

Ela olhou para ele com mais atenção.

**Daphne:** Obrigada André. Tu és o único que me apoias.

Nesse momento, o inspector Ivo chamou o André e ele entrou no gabinete.

**Ivo:** Responda-me, onde estava quando o crime foi cometido?

**André:** Olhe, para já, não sei quando é que o crime foi cometido. Encontraram o corpo, sim, mas não sei se o crime tinha sido cometido uma hora antes ou só dois minutos antes.

**Ivo:** Bom, isso é confidencial.

**André:** Então, como é que sei onde é que eu estava, se não sei a que horas se refere?

O inspector Ivo tentou dar-lhe a volta, mas o André não lhe respondeu com clareza. Depois dele, veio a Daphne.

**Daphne:** Fique a saber que eu estou inocente! Dancei e depois fui sentar-me numa mesa. Mais nada. Não me aproximei da casa de banho dos homens. Não tenho mais nada a declarar.

No dia seguinte, a Brigite recebeu uma carta, anunciando que o julgamento pela guarda do Chiquinho tinha sido adiantado e seria realizado daí a dois dias. A Martha e o Gonzo receberam a mesma carta.

Nesse dia, a Daphne foi encontrar-se com o André e pediu para que ele levasse a Aki.

**Aki:** Porque é que querias que eu viesse com o André? - **perguntou ela à Daphne.**

**Daphne:** O Gonzo não me dá ouvidos. Mas ele olha para todas as raparigas e já te viu algumas vezes. Peço-te, vai falar com ele e tenta que ele desista de adoptar o Chiquinho. Podes fazer isso, por favor?

**Aki:** Porque é que tu queres que eu vá falar com o Gonzo e o influencie?

**Daphne:** Ele quer ficar com o Chiquinho, não porque goste dele, mas sim por causa do dinheiro que vai receber quando o adoptar. - **disse ela.** - Não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

**Aki:** Eu... tudo bem, vou falar com ele. Mas é só para confirmar as suas intenções.

A Aki foi até ao hotel onde o Gonzo estava hospedado.

**Gonzo:** Então Aki, o que queres de mim?

**Aki:** Quero saber porque razão queres adoptar o Chiquinho.

**Gonzo:** Bom... porque é o melhor para ele e para mim.

**Aki:** Ai sim? Porquê? **– perguntou ela, com um olhar penetrante.**

**Gonzo:** Porque eu vou tratar dele e ele vai fazer com que eu fique muito rico!

**Aki:** Não posso acreditar. - **disse ela, chocada.** - Gonzo... só queres saber do dinheiro!

**Gonzo:** E se for? Não tens nada a ver com isso!

**Aki:** Gonzo, tu desiludiste-me muito! Pensei... pensei... que pudéssemos... um dia... ficar juntos. Mas já vi que isso não é possível. - **disse ela.** - Pois bem, fica sabendo que no julgamento, eu vou depor contra ti, para que não fiques com o Chiquinho!

E dando meia volta, ela foi-se embora. Mais tarde, a Aki foi falar com o André.

**Aki:** O Gonzo realmente, é bem diferente do que eu pensava. **- disse ela, triste.** - Bolas, será que nunca tenho sorte no amor?

**André:** Aki... tu ainda gostas de mim?

A Aki sorriu-lhe.

**Aki:** Isso... já passou. Acho que foi uma paixão momentânea. - **disse ela, suspirando.** - E tu André? Parecias adorar a Mione... mas agora... tens andado muito com a Daphne.

**André:** Sim, é verdade.

**  
Aki:** E então, afinal de qual das duas é que tu gostas?

Nesse momento, o atendedor de chamadas do André apitou e ouviu-se a voz da Mione.

**Mione:** André, sei que não nos temos visto... mas... quando ouvires esta mensagem, por favor, vem ter comigo à mansão. Quero fazer as pazes contigo.

Logo a seguir, veio uma outra mensagem. Desta vez, era a Daphne.

**Daphne:** André, não sei se estás em casa ou não. Se estiveres a ouvir esta mensagem, podias... podias vir ter comigo, por favor? Sinto-me tão sozinha…

A Aki olhou com curiosidade para o André.

**Aki:** Duas mensagens... de duas raparigas... André, tu só podes ir ter com uma delas. Vai ter com aquela de quem realmente gostas.

**André:** Bom, vou fazer isso Aki. Vou ter com aquela de que realmente gosto. - **disse ele, pegando no casaco e saindo porta fora.**

**Aki:** Ora bolas! Nem me disse qual delas é que escolheu. - **disse ela.** - E ainda por cima, foi-se embora e deixou-me a mim, sozinha, na casa dele. Ai, ai... bom, espero que ao menos ele tenha sorte no amor.

O André percorreu rapidamente o caminho que o levou até ao lugar onde estava a pessoa de quem ele realmente gostava. Bateu à porta e ela abriu-se. A Daphne sorriu-lhe.

**Daphne:** Ainda bem que vieste, André! - **disse ela, abraçando-o.**

**André:** O que se passa?

**Daphne:** Sinto-me... só e muito confusa. - **disse ela.**

O André entrou no quarto da Daphne e fechou a porta.

**André:** O que se passa?

**Daphne:** Eu... realmente pensava que amava o Leónio... mas logo a seguir à morte dele... depois de te conhecer André... é que percebi o que era o amor. - **disse ela, afastando-se do André. **- Eu não amava o Leónio. Acho... acho que era uma paixão obsessiva... André, é de ti que eu gosto realmente!

O André ficou em silêncio.

**Daphne:** Eu... sinto-me mal por isso... sei que tu gostas da Mione... e o Leónio morreu há tão pouco tempo... sinto que estou a trair a sua memória... - **disse ela, soluçando.** - E ainda por cima... eu não sou boa pessoa... eu sei disso. Sou obcecada com as coisas... e sou muito egoísta.

O André aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a.

**André:** Há algum tempo que eu perdi o fascínio que tinha pela Mione. **- começou ele.** - Durante dois anos andei atrás dela, mas ela não quis nada comigo. Mesmo assim, não desisti. Mas depois conheci-te e... comecei a pensar de outra maneira... porque é que eu haveria de andar sempre atrás da Mione? E foi assim, que me apaixonei por ti.

A Daphne abraçou-o com mais força.

**Daphne:** André... isto é loucura... nós mal nos conhecemos...

**André:** Sim, mas deixemos que o tempo nos diga se fizemos bem ou mal.

A Daphne acenou afirmativamente.

**Daphne:** Ficas comigo... esta noite?

O André acenou afirmativamente.

No dia seguinte, a Aki ficou logo a saber que o André tinha ido ter com a Daphne, pois quando a Aki e a Mione estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, a Mione mencionou que o André não tinha aparecido para falar com ela.

**Aki:** Mione, ele foi ter com a Daphne.

**Mione:** A Daphne? Porquê?

**Aki:** Penso... penso que ele gosta dela.

A Mione ficou a olhar para a Aki.

**Mione:** Estou a ver... - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Aki:** Deixemo-nos de rodeios. Ele gostava de ti Mione, mas tu não quiseste nada com ele... por isso ele partiu para outra, digamos assim.

**Mione:** Claro, estou a ver... bom, ele fez o que o coração dele mandou e pronto.

Nesse momento, a Brigite estava a bater à porta do apartamento da Martha. A Martha veio abrir.

**Martha:** Ora, ora. Não espera ver-te hoje.

**  
Brigite:** Vim cá falar contigo.

**Martha:** Bom, podes entrar. Eu não sou de pôr as pessoas fora da minha casa. - **disse ela, com um olhar mordaz. A Brigite entrou no apartamento e viu vários caixotes.**

**Brigite:** O que se passa aqui?

**Martha:** Estou a arrumar as coisas. Amanhã, quando eu ganhar a guarda do Chiquinho, vou ficar riquíssima e vou sair daqui. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Agora não tenho tempo para falar contigo, porque estou a arrumar o resto das coisas, mas, se quiseres, podes ir dando uma última olhadela ao apartamento.

A Martha afastou-se indo para dentro de um dos quartos. A Brigite olhou à sua volta e viu duas caixas. Numa tinha o nome do Chiquinho e na outra o nome da falecida mãe dele, a Nandina.

A Brigite aproximou-se da caixa que tinha as coisas da Nandina e mexeu em algumas coisas. Passados uns segundos, pegou num objecto e analisou-o. Abriu a boca de espanto.

**Brigite:** OH! Mas isto muda tudo! - **disse ela.**

Logo de seguida, saiu do apartamento com o objecto na mão.

No dia seguinte, deu-se a audiência para ver quem ficava com o Chiquinho. A Brigite, o Gonzo e a Martha, cada um com o seu advogado, estavam prontos para argumentarem o porquê de deverem ficar com o Chiquinho. A Brigite encontrava-se bastante nervosa, pelo que tinha descoberto. Estava indecisa. Por um lado, queria contar a verdade... mas por outro, talvez essa verdade não beneficiasse muito o Chiquinho.

A Mione e a Aki estavam sentadas para assistir à decisão do juiz Zé Piolho. Um pouco afastados delas, estavam o André e a Daphne. O juiz entrou na sala e todos se levantaram.

**Juiz Zé Piolho:** Podem sentar-se. - **disse ele e todos se sentaram.** - Estamos aqui de novo, para atribuir a guarda definitiva de Chiquinho Botelho Flores, a um dos três candidatos à sua guarda. Antes de começar o julgamento para a decisão, algum dos candidatos a adopção, tem algo a dizer?

Fizeram-se segundos de silêncio. A Martha fez um pequeno sorriso, o Gonzo permaneceu imóvel, porém, a Brigite tomou uma decisão e levantou-se.

**Brigite:** Eu tenho algo a dizer, senhor doutor juiz.

**Juiz Zé Piolho:** Diga.

**Brigite:** Ontem encontrei, em casa da minha irmã Martha, o diário da minha sobrinha Nandina, mãe do Francisco. E, depois de o ler, descobri que a Nandina dormiu com o melhor amigo do namorado e engravidou dele e não do Leónio! - **disse ela.** - O Leónio não era o pai do Chiquinho. O pai do Chiquinho é o Gonzo!

A sala de audiências encheu-se de murmúrios. A Mione abriu a boca de espanto, a Aki ficou paralisada, a Daphne olhou para o André, sem saber o que dizer. A Martha parecia que tinha sido atingida por um torpedo e o Gonzo estava ainda pior.

**Gonzo:** N-não pode ser... eu sou o pai do Chiquinho?

A audiência ficou por ali. No dia seguinte, foram feitos testes de ADN e cinco dias depois, confirmou-se que o Chiquinho era realmente filho do Gonzo e a guarda do Chiquinho foi dada ao Gonzo. Só que, não sendo filho do Leónio, o Chiquinho não tinha direito a dinheiro nenhum, por isso o Gonzo teve de ficar com o filho, sem receber nada em troca.

Nesse mesmo dia, o André estava em sua casa, quando o telefone tocou.

**André:** Estou?

**Mione:** André, preciso de falar contigo. É urgente!

O André apressou-se a ir à mansão Martinho de Melro.

**Mione:** Ainda gostas de mim, pelo menos como amiga, não é?

**André:** Claro.

**Mione:** Eu estou muito abalada... eu fiz tudo para que o Chiquinho não ficasse com o Leónio e sim com uma pessoa melhor... e no final... quem ficou com ele foi o Gonzo. - **disse ela, soluçando. -** Foi tudo em vão!

**André:** Tem calma, Mione.

**Mione:** Eu... não posso guardar mais este segredo! - **disse ela, muito agitada.** - André, fui eu que matei o Leónio!

O André ficou a olhar para ela, paralisado.

**Mione:** Eu não queria que ele ficasse com o Chiquinho e por isso... acabei com ele. Mas agora, tudo está mal...

**André:** Não vais tentar matar o Gonzo, pois não?

**  
Mione:** Não. André, eu vou escrever uma carta à polícia, confessando o crime e, quando a carta chegar à polícia, eu estarei bem longe. Vou fugir do país.

**André:** Porque é que me estás a contar isso?

**Mione:** Eu precisava de desabafar com alguém e quis que fosses tu.

E assim foi. O André não tentou impedir a Mione de fugir, pois gostava ainda muito dela. Ela escreveu a carta e partiu, para um destino incerto.

**Fim!**

**Destinos das Personagens: **

**André Marquêz e Daphne Ishida:** Estão juntos e felizes. Ela decidiu continuar a morar na cidade do André, Rio de Lisboa, e já não voltou para o seu país.

**Mione Martinho de Melro:** Fugiu e acabou por reencontrar o vilão FireKai (da primeira história, o primo da Mania Laurinda). Agora os dois estão juntos e a viver bem, graças ao dinheiro da Mione e do FireKai, que tinha roubado muito dinheiro na outra história maluca.

**Gonzo Pimentel e Chiquinho Botelho Flores:** O Gonzo teve de aprender a ser pai de um dia para o outro. Não conseguiu aguentar a pressão e abandonou o Chiquinho à porta de uma igreja. Depois, fugiu para o estrangeiro e nunca mais ninguém o viu. O Chiquinho acabou por ser adoptado por uma outra família.

**Brigite Vai de Kampos e Inspector Ivo:** Depois da Mione se ter declarado culpada, a Brigite foi ilibada, tal como os outros. Quando assaltaram a casa dela (outra vez), o inspector Ivo foi investigar e os dois acabaram por se apaixonar e agora namoram.

**Martha Botelho Flores:** A Martha, vendo que o seu plano tinha falhado, envolveu-se com um velho rico. Só que ele não era rico, mas sim um bandido, que acabou por roubar tudo à Martha e ainda a fez assinar um papel, fazendo com que a Martha perdesse o seu apartamento. Agora, vive debaixo da ponte. (A mesma ponte onde a Lydia da primeira história viveu por uns dias)

**Juiz Zé Piolho:** Continua a ser juiz.

**Alexy Botelho Flores e Leónio Almeida:** Morreram. Fim para eles.

**Aki Peixeira:** A Aki continua à procura do príncipe encantado, mas enquanto não o encontra, vai gerindo as suas peixarias.

**Médico Carlos e Celestina Costa: **Continuam casados e felizes. O médico Carlos continua a trabalhar arduamente. A Celestina não apareceu nesta história, apenas foi referida, mas está tudo bem com ela.

**Carteiro Jaime: **Continua a ser carteiro.

**Grupo de 5 jovens da discoteca: **Eles continuam a fazer… coisas obscenas em muitos locais públicos, sejam discotecas, bares, cinemas, etc.

**Grupo de Cegos, Surdos, Mudos e Paralíticos: **Continuam a fazer excursões a muitos lugares, apesar de quase ninguém perceber porque é que fazem as excursões.

**Senhor Joaquim Chico (dono da Discoteca) e as três Bailarinas: **O senhor Joaquim conseguiu reabrir a discoteca e continua a divertir-se com as três bailarinas.

**Mulher do Sr. Joaquim Chico: **Ainda não descobriu que o marido a anda a trair, mas anda desconfiada e já comprou uma arma de fogo.

**Velha Gaiteira e Barman: **Depois de descobrir que a velha gaiteira era rica, o Barman envolveu-se com ela.

**E pronto, aqui está o final desta história, que deu muitas voltas. Antes de terminar, tenho a dizer duas coisas. Primeiro, a escritora Daphne Ishida descobriu logo o final que eu queria fazer, lol, ela descobre tudo, deve ser vidente.**

**Segundo, inicialmente, o André iria ficar mesmo com a Mione e a assassina do Leónio seria a Brigite, mas depois mudei de ideias, porque comecei a gostar do par Daphne e André e assim pus a Mione como sendo a assassina. Bom, por agora é tudo. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
